Le Bandeau de Lavi
by Simlys
Summary: Inquiet du comportement étrange de Lavi ces derniers temps, Allen décide un soir de s'adresser directement à lui et découvre l'histoire du bandeau. Et si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un appel à l'aide mais un appel à aller de l'avant?  Shounen ai Lavi/Allen


Blabla :

Je suis de retour ! Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui me lisent, me mettent dans leur favori et/ou me laissent des commentaires. Je n'ai pas écrit à tout le monde je m'en excuse, mais normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. En tout cas si vous lisez ces lignes, merci beaucoup ! Quant aux nouveaux bienvenue ! et n'hésitez pas à les imiter !

Sinon, pour rester dans ma filière du moment, un nouveau Lavi/Allen que je trouve moins flou que le précédent. A vous de juger. C'est parti d'une fic -dont le nom m'échappe désolée pour l'auteur(e)- où on avait donné une signification au bandeau de Lavi. Et là je me suis dit : "tiens, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il en porte un !" Et après un délire sur "qu'en penserait les personnages de D. Gray-man suivant leur caractère", cette fic a pris forme. Ma version n'a certainement aucun rapport avec la vérité et n'est basé sur aucun indice concret. Simplement mon petit cerveau :D. Vous verrez bien, c'est assez particulier... Et tout naturellement j'ai inséré Allen, et voilà le résultat !

Au départ ça ne devait pas être shounen-ai mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je l'ai finie et retouchée et je me suis décidée à la publier. J'espère que vous apprécierez si vous ne partez pas tout de suite. Il est un peu long, mais je ne voyais pas comment le diviser.

Rating : T car je pense que l'histoire de Lavi mérite une petite restriction.

Pairing : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné : Lavi/Allen ! (what else ?)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

P.S : Hormis la théorie farfelue et les évènements, je me dois d'avouer que je ne possède aucun des personnages et lieux, snif.

* * *

** #Le Bandeau de Lav****i****#**

_La nuit était tombée sur la forteresse qui servait de base à l'Organisation de l'Ombre. Aucun Akuma dans les parages, pas de morts récentes à déplorer, une nuit relativement calme en perspective. « Relativement » parce que, par exemple, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu comme les inventions pas toujours performantes d'un certain Intendant._

_Il fait nuit donc. Lavi avait -enfin- terminé la pile de paperasses et bouquins que le Panda lui avait « gentiment » confié. Il venait de se coucher et commençait plus ou moins à s'assoupir. Mais c'était sans compter sur une visite nocturne..._

On frappa doucement à sa porte. Le léger son n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de Lavi. C'était à peine audible, comme si la personne hésitait. Bon, premier bon point : ce n'est pas le vieux Bookman. Il décida d'ignorer la demande. Si c'était important, la personne devrait y mettre plus de conviction pour le tirer du lit. Déjà qu'il avait des troubles du sommeil en ce moment…

On cogna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Le roux lâcha un grognement agacé, toujours réticent à aller ouvrir. C'est alors qu'une voix demanda :

« Lavi ?

Le concerné reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire et se décida à ouvrir en marmonnant.

-Allen. Que me vaut ta visite à une heure aussi… _tardive_ ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire volontairement forcé, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Le plus jeune qui était déjà mal à l'aise, tenta de s'excuser.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je te parle. Depuis cet après-midi, ça tourne dans ma tête et… Désolé mais je… enfin…

En temps normal, Lavi aurait été touché qu'Allen vienne se confier à lui alors qu'il est d'un naturel secret. Seulement la succession de nuits blanches et la surcharge de travail avaient considérablement aigri son humeur. S'il parvenait à limiter les conséquences le jour, il ne se sentait pas la force de se maîtriser au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir et tu t'es dit, tiens si j'allais empêcher mon bon ami Lavi de dormir aussi ? le coupa le rouquin, sarcastique.

Allen baissa les yeux, réellement désolé, prêt à s'en aller. Comprenant que l'exorciste avait tout pris au premier degré, Lavi rajouta avec un soupir.

-Non, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te manquais, et comme tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, tu es venu me voir ! fit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Les yeux bleu-gris se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, surpris. Lavi sourit. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Allen d'aller réveiller les gens en pleine nuit sans avoir une excellente raison. Il n'allait quand même pas lui claquer la porte au nez alors que le jeune homme était venu lui parler franchement ! Et puis qui peut résister à ces yeux, hein ?

-Je savais que tu finirais par reconnaître ma vraie valeur ! Mes fans peuvent venir me voir n'importe quand, entre donc !

Puisque son aîné l'encourageait, Allen se détendit un peu et entra. Comme le cadet restait debout au milieu de la pièce, Lavi ferma la porte et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Le silence s'éternisait, aussi il tourna la tête sur le côté de manière à voir Allen.

-Et donc, qu'est ce que mon fan préféré avait à me dire ? demanda-t-il, la voix partiellement étouffée par l'oreiller.

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Le roux lui répondit ce que toute personne aurait rétorqué à sa place :

-Par le commencement, c'est mieux.

Le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire, et finit par expliquer le pourquoi de sa visite.

-Depuis bientôt une semaine, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe. Je sais que nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à penser, Bookmen compris, mais je crois que dernièrement c'est plus que la normale. Je m'explique. Tu respectes moins ton personnage facétieux et enjoué –si ce n'est qu'un rôle- et surtout, un tic bizarre que tu as pris a attiré mon attention.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

-Quel tic ?

-Assez régulièrement dans la journée, tu passes ta main sur ton bandeau et ton humeur se dégrade subitement. Je me doute que cela fait référence à un fait passé qui doit correspondre plus ou moins à cette période de l'année. Je suppose aussi que ça doit être un point sensible… c'est pourquoi j'hésitais à aller te voir…

L'aîné se redressa en tailleur sans le moindre sourire.

-Et tu crois sérieusement me connaître suffisamment pour remarquer ce genre de chose ? C'est peut-être une réaction normale de ma part qui échappe à mon contrôle à cause de la fatigue.

Allen réfléchit une seconde mais rejeta bientôt l'hypothèse d'un signe de tête.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est ce qui te perturbe qui créé tes troubles du sommeil. Mais je ne serais pas allé te voir en pleine nuit juste sur une supposition. Seulement Lenalee est très douée pour détecter ce genre de choses et en est arrivée à la même conclusion que moi.

-Soit, admettons que tu as raison. Est-ce suffisant pour venir me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Parce que tu dormais ? demanda Allen, sceptique.

-… Non, mais j'aurais pu.

-… Si je suis venu te voir, c'est que je suis intimement persuadé que ce soir sera le pire. Et je pense que tu as besoin de soutien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, aussi je me suis décidé à aller te voir. Même si je me doute que tu ne m'accueilles pas à bras ouverts...

-Je pense que de nous deux tu n'es peut-être pas le mieux placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque. Ça mis à part, je trouve que tes raisons manquent un peu de concret, non ?

-Je sais… je ne comprends pas bien moi-même, mais j'ai le sentiment que je dois le faire. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, autant que ce soit en tentant d'aider le concerné plutôt qu'en pensant à ce que j'aurais pu faire.

-…

Lavi ne comprenait pas vraiment l'explication de son vis-à-vis. Mais il n'était pas le mieux calé en matière de sentiments non plus… Le silence s'éternisa. Allen finit par laisser échapper un petit rire gêné.

-C'est complètement stupide hein ? Te réveiller pour ça… Excuse-moi… Mais sincèrement…

Il se rapprocha du roux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Sincèrement tu devrais en parler. Plus tu tenteras de le garder au fond de toi, plus ça te hantera, t'engloutira.

Quelque part, le fait qu'il ait mis le doigt dessus, que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que la pure vérité et ne venait que de la plus sincère sympathie, ne fit qu'énerver Lavi. Comment pouvait-on lire en lui aussi facilement ? Après tout le mal qu'il se donnait ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il rétorqua d'une voix glaciale.

-De peur de me répéter, il me semble que tu n'es franchement pas la meilleure personne pour ce genre de conseil.

Allen resta un moment figé par le ton, mais reprit en se détournant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis trop stupide pour le faire que je ne suis pas conscient de l'efficacité de la méthode. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te mettre un couteau sous la gorge. Pour réagir de la même manière que toi, je connais cette situation et à quel point c'est désagréable. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. D'ailleurs, comme tu dis, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée, mais je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu peux parler. Lenalee ou les autres t'écouteront sûrement. Peut-être même Kanda - mais je doute de l'efficacité…

Il le regarda à nouveau.

-Mais je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin d'aide. Peu importe d'où elle vient... Ma porte est toujours ouverte.

Lavi sentit qu'il avait blessé le plus jeune, mais il ne savait pas trop de quelle façon. Il s'était encore laissé emporter, donc ça devait être de sa faute, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Devait-il vraiment en parler ? Cela pourrait-il vraiment l'aider ? Pouvait-il demander cela à Allen qui avait déjà tant de problèmes avec lui-même ? Il s'aperçut alors qu'Allen s'apprêtait à sortir.

Dans un réflexe spontané, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Attends…

La faible demande surprit l'interpelé qui se retourna. Lavi avait la tête baissée, il ne put donc pas voir son expression. Accédant volontiers à la requête il s'approcha doucement du lit. Il fut encore plus étonné quand, toujours sans avertissement, le rouquin l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Les yeux écarquillés, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il demanda vaguement inquiet :

-Euh… Lavi ? Ça va ?

-Excuse-moi… je suis juste un peu… fatigué je crois… Laisse-moi une minute tu veux bien ?

Il avait parlé presque dans l'oreille d'Allen d'une toute petite voix. Maintenant il en était certain : Lavi avait vraiment besoin de soutien. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce revirement de situation, mais ça ne semblait pas être une mauvaise chose, alors pourquoi le lui refuser ? Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable.

Comme la tête de son comparse reposait sur son épaule, il finit par se demander si le roux ne s'était pas endormi. C'est ce moment que choisit Lavi pour se redresser brusquement tout en lâchant Allen, vaguement confus.

-Oh, pardon Allen. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je manque vraiment de sommeil…

-Euh, pas de problème.

Il avait des sautes d'humeur plus qu'imprévisibles. Mais il aurait beau dire, il était clair qu'il était à bout pour s'être laissé aller à ce point. Nouveau silence. Allen s'assit sur le lit, bien décidé cette fois à ne plus partir, et disposé à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. De son côté, Lavi s'était calé contre le mur et réfléchissait.

L'apprenti Bookman était un peu perdu. Il s'attendait à une nuit de cauchemar –s'il s'endormait- et l'exorciste entrait dans sa chambre pour tenter d'alléger son calvaire. Très gentil certes, mais hors de question. … Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait il y a 2 minutes à peine.

Il regarda un instant son vis-à-vis, qui faisait de même attendant un geste de sa part. Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Il n'avait rien contre Allen, bien au contraire, et il lui faisait parfaitement confiance. Seulement, ce n'était pas un comportement acceptable de sa part exact ? Il ne devait pas. Ce qui intéresse, c'est l'Histoire, et non l'auteur. Sa vie à lui n'avait pas d'importance, mais presque personne ne pensait comme ça dans les parages, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa tâche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allen le plongeait dans un tel dilemme. Il croisa de nouveau son regard : il attendait toujours sagement, assis sur le lit face à lui. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais devait-il lui fait confiance ? Il avait besoin de se libérer un peu, mais en avait-il le droit ? Avait-il le droit de partager un poids supplémentaire avec ce pauvre orphelin ? Clairement non. Il n'en avait pas le droit… mais il en avait le besoin.

Il soupira, au bord de la migraine.

-Allen, tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec tes propres problèmes avant de t'occuper des miens ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt profiter du calme pour dormir ?

-D'abord, tes problèmes sont mes problèmes. Ensuite, je veux bien aller me coucher, mais je ne sors pas de cette chambre tant que tu n'agiras pas raisonnablement. Je me contredis par rapport à tout à l'heure, mais tant pis, tu m'as clairement montré que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Il était parfaitement déterminé, et Lavi leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré, quoiqu'un peu amusé par l'idée. Il laissa échapper un autre soupir.

-Tu sais que tu es plus têtu qu'une mule ?

-On me l'a déjà dit il me semble.

-Crois-moi c'est vrai.

-Si peu...

Lavi eut un sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à Allen.

-En tout cas, tu l'es plus que moi…

Allen sembla comprendre ce que le roux voulait dire.

-C'est utile des fois. Comme par exemple quand un rouquin de ma connaissance est persuadé que son existence ne vaut pas mieux que quelques lignes sur le papier.

-…

-Lavi ?

Sur le coup, il n'avait fait que poursuivre dans l'ironie, sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela bloque Lavi.

-Euh… j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-… Non… juste quelque chose d'assez vrai.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses comme ça ? Pas jusque là ?

L'exorciste était choqué.

-Pas à ce point non… mais, si je ne suis qu'un rapporteur, sans identité propre, neutre, sans sentiment, sans contact, qui ne doit laisser aucune trace de son passage, peut-on considérer que j'existe réellement ? tout ce qui symbolise mon existence, ce ne sont pas ces quelques lignes sur le papier ?

Allen allait lui répondre qu'il existait forcément puisqu'il était là, que toute l'équipe se souviendrait de lui et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses notes. Mais il pressentait que ce serait une réponse bien trop simple pour une question aussi complexe, et que surtout, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état de Lavi déjà pas terrible. Lavi s'était ouvert un peu, mais il était trop fragile encore pour entreprendre quoique ce soit de ce côté-là. Il avait toujours été éduqué comme ça, et ce genre de remise en question serait long. Même si le temps finirait par leur manquer, un jour ou l'autre.

Le silence s'empara de nouveau de la pièce. Allen culpabilisait, et Lavi ressassait des raisonnements qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se rendit alors compte du nouveau blanc. Il n'était pas doué pour parler émotions avec les gens –ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire à la base. L'expression d'Allen l'emmena à changer de sujet et donc revenir à celui de départ. Il tenta sur un ton détaché :

-Dis-moi Allen, as-tu vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet œil ?

Sortant de ses pensés, Allen essaya de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Evidemment. Mais ce n'est pas que la curiosité qui m'a fait venir : je ne serais pas allé te voir cette nuit sinon.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche. Tu aimerais que je me charge de satisfaire ta curiosité ?

Nouvelle incompréhension du jeune homme. A moins que…

-Tu comptes vraiment me le dire ?

-Tu n'étais pas venu pour ça ?

Lavi sourit en voyant la lueur dans les yeux bleu-gris. Il s'était engagé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Parfois il se demandait s'il avait toute sa tête en présence d'Allen.

-Une petite chose avant. Personne n'est au courant de cette histoire hormis le Panda. Quand je dis personne d'autre, c'est personne. Et j'aimerais que le cercle d'initié ne s'étende pas trop si tu vois ce que veux dire…

-Je me suis engagé à ça dès que je t'ai proposé de m'en parler. Ça me semble évident.

-Et l'histoire n'est pas joyeuse.

-Au vu de ton état je pense que je m'en doutais déjà.

-Dans ce cas…

Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux le temps de retrouver toutes les informations nécessaires. Il regrettait déjà sa décision. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Son œil s'était vraiment assombri, mais son visage était neutre.

-Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, les Bookmen forment un clan un peu reclus par rapport aux autres. Ce n'est pas par volonté d'éviter les autres, mais le souci de conserver l'ADN. Tous les natifs de ce clan ont des prédispositions génétiques au niveau des sens, de la mémoire et de la capacité d'adaptation. Cela remonte à très longtemps.

-Vous êtes tous confinés au même endroit sans contact extérieur ?

« Pas tout à fait. Il est possible à des membres de partir, de se marier avec des ''non-Bookman'', mais les descendants ne seront jamais reconnus comme Bookman, et ceux qui sont partis sont considérés comme des déserteurs. C'est pour cela que nous sommes en déclin démographique important.

Mais ce n'est pas la question. Il y a très peu de Bookman ''titulaires'' par génération, 3 maximum le plus souvent. Alors lorsqu'un enfant est pris en formation, il fait la joie de ses parents et la jalousie des autres. Il y a des dizaines d'apprentis pour trois places à la fin pour une formation avec les Bookmen de la génération précédente. Maintenant que tu sais ça, je vais pouvoir commencer.

Les enfants sont pris très tôt en charge pour entraîner et développer leurs capacités. On leur met aussi très tôt dans la tête l'idée des trois places disponibles au bout, et la compétition est rude. Face à toutes ces pressions, si un enfant sort du lot, il est tout de suite pris en grippe. »

Lavi s'arrêta.

-Un peu comme une tête de classe qui se fait lyncher ?

-Oui… si on veut...

-… C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

« Quand je suis né, j'étais parfaitement comme tout le monde. J'avais un bon niveau malgré tout. Seulement, quelque chose d'étrange s'était développé dans mon œil. Inquiets, mes parents ont voulu savoir s'il s'agissait d'une maladie grave et ce qu'il fallait faire. J'aurais préféré que ce soit une maladie… Il s'est révélé que, pour une raison inconnue, j'avais une part d'ADN qui avait surdéveloppé mon œil droit. Il était capable d'enregistrer des milliers de détails en quelques secondes. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi. Ils parlaient d'un vieil héritage.

Mon cerveau n'était pas pleinement développé à cet âge, et souvent il ne parvenait pas à suivre tout ce que mon œil captait, créant des migraines atroces. Après seulement quelques jours, on décida que cacher mon œil pour le moment serait la meilleure solution. Il aurait fallu le faire bien plus tôt.

La nouvelle s'était déjà répandue, et bientôt je fus mis à l'écart, frappé, insulté par mes camarades. Ce traitement quotidien me transforma en solitaire, introverti et résigné. Au final je n'étais plus qu'une machine vivante. Cela arrive à d'autres, mais pas avec des élèves éduqués comme ça, tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver. D'autant plus que les adultes en rajoutaient puisque je menaçais l'ascension de leur fils/fille. Sauf que ce côté neutre qui se développa chez moi ne fit qu'augmenter mes chances et le calvaire s'amplifia. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je ne serais pas aussi perturbé pour ça. »

Le roux s'interrompit de nouveau. On en arrivait à la partie essentielle. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration.

- Finalement, il devint évident pour beaucoup de parents que m'éliminer serait une solution efficace. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Allen, je t'ai dit que c'était quelque chose de vraiment important. Et puis je suis là, donc ça a raté, non ?

-Oui mais… à ce point… et tu avais quel âge ?

-8 ans.

-Ils sont complètements fous ou quoi ?

-La folie est quelque chose de relatif. Là-bas ils étaient dans la norme. Précisons que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils y ont pensé qu'ils sont tous passés à l'acte. Mais ils rêvaient qu'un accident m'arrive. Ça arrive la majeure partie des gens d'avoir des pensées malsaines pour une raison ou pour une autre, de sorte à soulager nos nerfs. Mes parents le sentaient et ils veillaient sur moi autant que possible. J'étais cloîtré chez moi, ce qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Les dirigeants qui voyaient en moi un successeur avantageux firent de nombreuses mises en garde.

-… Mais ?

Lavi eu un sourire triste.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, il y a eu une exception. C'était la nuit, je dormais dans ma chambre. Des voisins ont frappé à la porte. Au départ, même si cela m'avait réveillé, je n'y ai pas porté attention. Mais bientôt j'ai entendu crier. Alerté, j'ai couru hors de ma chambre jusqu'à l'entrée. Et… et là…

Le regard de l'apprenti Bookman était désespéré et il déglutit de travers.

- Les voisins avaient décidé de se débarrasser de moi. Evidemment mes parents ne les ont pas laissés faire. Quand je suis entré, mes parents étaient par terre, en sang. Je suis arrivé juste au moment où ils finissaient de poignarder ma mère. … Là j'aimerais te dire que ma mémoire est floue et que je ne me rappelle plus du reste. J'étais petit, et on peut considérer cela comme traumatisant.

Un sourire amer assombrit ses traits.

-Mais, pour dormir, j'avais ôté mon cache sur l'œil et je ne l'avais pas remis en sortant. Ce fichu œil à tout enregistré. TOUT. Jusqu'au moindre détail ! L'expression d'horreur sur leur visage, le liquide rouge qui coulait, la pâleur grandissante de leur peau ! Même l'éclat de vie dans leurs yeux qui s'en allait ! Et j'étais incapable de fermer les yeux ! Je les ai vus mourir étape par étape sans rien pouvoir faire! Et l'image s'est imprimée dans ma tête A VIE ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça Allen ?

Allen ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Lavi aussi désespéré. Il avait complètement perdu son calme. L'aîné finit par se reprendre.

-Excuse-moi Allen. Tu as vu bien des choses du même degré. Je me suis laissé emporter.

-…

Que lui répondre ? Il ne savait pas. Y avait-il même quelque chose à dire ? Le récit reprit sur un ton plat.

« Les autorités avaient été averties que quelque chose du genre risquait de se produire et ils arrivèrent avant que l'on ne porte la main sur moi. Le reste je ne sais pas trop. On enterra mes parents. Enfin je suppose puisqu'ils ont pris les corps. Moi je n'avais pas bougé de là où je me tenais, les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes que formaient les marres de sang. Je n'avais rien dit, même pas réagi. J'étais complètement bloqué, vide. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment. Pourquoi personne n'est venu me voir je ne sais pas trop… peut-être qu'on préférait m'éviter et m'oublier pour empêcher de nouvelles tragédies.

Finalement je m'assis en boule contre un mur. Les images repassaient encore et encore dans ma tête sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là. Personne ne me portait attention et je ne portais attention à personne. Quand je repris contrôle de mon cerveau, les images cessèrent de passer, mais elles étaient bien emmagasinées dans un coin.

Maintenant que mes neurones fonctionnaient de nouveau, je pris pleinement conscience qu'ils étaient morts. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'avais peut-être vraiment perdu trop d'émotions ou j'étais trop choqué. Toujours est-il que je me mis en quête d'un coupable. Seulement j'hésitais. Je me sentais coupable puisque j'étais le nœud de l'histoire, mais je refusais d'accepter que ce soit ma faute. Alors je décidais que c'était les voisins, mais cela me semblait incomplet. Pourtant il me fallait absolument un coupable. J'ai dû rester un ou deux jours comme ça je pense. Et puis c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée. »

Un rictus malsain passa sur ses lèvres, inquiétant Allen. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant traumatisé, instable et déshumanisé, laissé seul pendant plusieurs jours à ruminer avait bien pu trouver ? Soudain il repensa à l'œil de Lavi. Un frisson le parcourut.

-Lavi, ne me dis pas que tu as…

-Si. J'ai trouvé LE coupable parfait, qui était à l'origine de tout, mais qui n'impliquait pas toute ma personne. Cet œil surdéveloppé était le vrai coupable. Je pense que le reste tu peux imaginer. Un bout de verre brisé, une démence grandissante et beaucoup de sang…

Allen était pétrifié et tremblait. Il avait vu beaucoup de chose, mais s'imaginer Lavi, à 8 ans, en train de faire ça était au dessus de ses moyens. S'en rendant compte, le conteur le serra dans ses bras en tentant de le calmer.

-Allen… Calme-toi… ce n'est pas parce que je suis stupide que tu dois te mettre dans des états pareils.

-Mais… tu… tu te rends compte de… de… ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

-Oui je sais. Malheureusement c'est vrai.

-TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU !

Il leva le poing comme pour le frapper mais ne finit pas son geste. A la place, le rouquin sentit de l'humidité sur son T-shirt. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis dans cet état, mais s'il devait le lui dire, il devait le faire en entier.

-Je sais... Allen, je t'en prie… je ne vaux vraiment pas la peine que tu réagisses comme ça… S'il te plait… c'est du passé, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Sans relever la tête, la voix encore troublée, Allen demanda.

-Si c'était à refaire, tu recommencerais ?

-… je ne sais pas… sur le moment ça m'a semblé la bonne solution, ça m'a empêché de sombrer dans une folie encore pire. De plus, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment endommagé l'œil en lui-même puisque inconsciemment je n'ai pas osé trop m'en approcher.

-… je ne comprends pas trop, mais il y a une chose que je veux mettre au clair.

Lavi arqua un sourcil. L'exorciste releva la tête pour lui faire face, les yeux encore humides.

-Je te jure que je ne te laisserais jamais faire ce genre de chose. JAMAIS. Même si tu n'as pas une haute estime de toi-même, il est hors de question je te laisse faire quoique ce soit qui te ferais mal. Je te protègerais de toi-même s'il le faut.

Le roux resta un instant stupéfait, puis repris doucement avec un léger sourire.

-Je te crois, mais tu as du pain sur la planche.

- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

-Bon, je finis ?

-Tu as eu d'autres idées du même style ?

L'aîné rit légèrement à la tête d'Allen.

-Non, je t'assure.

-Alors vas-y.

« J'étais dans mon passage de folie donc. C'est ce moment que choisit quelqu'un pour se rappeler de mon existence : ce bon vieux Bookman. Je dois dire que je commençais à perdre connaissance donc mes souvenirs sont un peu flous ce coup-ci. Il m'a passé un savon, puis m'a transporté jusque chez lui en grommelant. Il s'est chargé de mon œil… qui pour une raison que je ne saisis pas encore complètement s'en est sorti quasi indemne, enfin la pupille et la rétine du moins. Je n'ai pas dû m'en approcher tant que ça en fait. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai eu le droit à un sermon comme lui seul sait le faire, et quelques leçons de morale du genre ''tes parents sont morts pour te protéger toi en entier, n'insulte pas leur sacrifice en t'abîmant toi-même''.

Il a décidé de me prendre comme apprenti et m'a éloigné de ce monde de fou. Mon œil est caché en permanence depuis ce jour. Mais le cacher ne m'empêche pas de savoir qu'il est toujours là, et à chaque période de l'année correspondant à ces épisodes, il prend un malin plaisir à ressortir les vieux dossiers toutes les nuits… Si seulement il me laissait tranquille, je pense que je me serais déjà libéré de ce souvenir.»

-A t'entendre on dirait qu'il s'agit d'un être à part entière.

-Je le considère un peu comme ça. Je ne le vois pas comme une part de moi, même si c'est absurde. Voilà. Aujourd'hui ça fait pile 10 ans.

-…

Allen réfléchit un moment à tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était touché que Lavi lui ait tout raconté. Effectivement ce n'était pas la joie… et depuis cela le hantait chaque année…

-Je pensais à quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Et si ton œil ressortait ces épisodes de ta mémoire car il sait que tu en souffres encore et il te prie d'aller chercher de l'aide ?

-… tu as des idées farfelues… je ne l'ai pas vu sous cet angle. C'est un peu l'enfer dans ces moments là, et le Panda me donne du travail en plus pour me pousser à dormir. Mais quand je dors, je revois tout en cauchemar alors… Tu penses que cela vient d'une bonne intention inconsciente ? Après tout pourquoi pas… mais je lui en veux quand même.

-Il cherche peut-être à s'excuser…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire face à l'absurdité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, détendant l'atmosphère par la même occasion.

-Plus sérieusement, je suis content que tu sois passé Allen.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne viendras pas me hanter toutes les nuits alors ?

-Non, je ne crois pas… mais je ne promets rien…

Allen se jeta alors sur Lavi, qui était plus que surpris.

-Je veux bien que tu sois un fan, mais là je dois dire que tu me surprends.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir !

-Euh… excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas télépathe, alors une traduction serait la bienvenue…

-Pardon, c'est juste que tu commences à redevenir normal.

-Parce que je suis normal ?

-…Selon ta référence. Mais je sens déjà que ça s'est amélioré.

-Ah ? C'est flagrant ?

-Pour moi oui. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé !

-Tu t'inquiétais autant que ça ?

Allen s'écarta, vaguement gêné.

-J'ai un peu tendance à exagérer…

-… Dans tous les cas, merci d'être là.

-Y a pas de quoi. Tu vois j'avais raison.

-Oui, un peu. M'enfin je n'ai pas le courage d'essayer de fermer les yeux quand même. Mais le poids s'est un peu allégé je te l'accorde.

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Allen. D'abord il ne sut pas trop quoi en faire, tellement elle lui semblait bizarre. Mais elle finit par s'encrer dans sa tête jusqu'à le convaincre que c'était une idée acceptable et qui s'expliquait. Cependant, il hésita à la formuler. Il regarda Lavi avant de finalement se décider.

-Et si on remplaçait ces souvenirs par d'autres plus récents à la même date? Cela ne les effacera pas, mais ça pourrait atténuer leur importance.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais par quoi tu veux les remplacer ? Il faut quelque d'assez important.

-J'ai bien une petite idée. Mais avant ça, te sens-tu capable de dévoiler à nouveau ton œil pour enregistrer quelque chose d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de l'idée que tu as en tête.

-Je vois… je dois dire que je ne sais pas si elle est applicable. J'ai besoin de parler de certaines choses avant.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

Le roux ne savait pas du tout à quoi pensait son comparse, mais il sentit que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il semblait aussi embarrassé qu'à son arrivée.

-En fait, il n'y avait pas que ça qui me tournait dans la tête en ce moment…

-… C'est-à-dire ?

Allen le regarda de nouveau et détourna les yeux. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

-On peut quand même dire que c'est lié. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été le premier à noter un changement chez toi. Alors au début j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé, mais après un ou deux jours, Lenalee s'en est rendu compte aussi. Et dès ce constat, l'inquiétude ne m'a pas lâchée. Je vérifiais régulièrement ton état dans la journée, et le soir j'y repensais encore, cherchant de quelle manière t'aider.

-Je suis très touché par ton attention Allen, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est exagéré ?

-Justement, c'est ça le truc. J'agissais –et j'agis toujours- de manière complètement disproportionnée par rapport à ce qu'on a l'habitude de subir.

-Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas fini. Après quelques temps de réflexions, j'ai constaté que les deux seules autres fois où j'avais réagi de la sorte, c'était quand il arrivait quelque chose à Mana, ou bien à Lenalee que je considère comme une sœur.

-Tu me considères comme un frère ?

Le plus jeune nia d'un signe de tête en se mordant la lèvre.

-C'est pas tout à fait ça… c'est pas simple à expliquer. J'ai aussi remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'inquiétais à ton sujet, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment conscience. On s'inquiète tous les uns pour les autres c'est vrai, mais pas dans les mêmes proportions. Je n'ai même pas d'exemple à te donner tellement y en a…

Il se stoppa avant de reprendre après un soupir.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu es spécial. Le moindre trouble chez toi me trouble aussi. Ton caractère multiple, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton passé… tout me fascine chez toi. Et je m'en suis rendu compte y a pas très longtemps. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait peur de comprendre, voire il ne voulait pas comprendre. Cela impliquait beaucoup trop de choses, choses auxquelles il n'avait pas droit.

Allen ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il s'était décidé mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher dans un coin et se faire tout petit. Il ne supportait pas le silence qui s'était installé, alors il décida de le briser lui-même. Il commenta avec un sourire gêné.

-Je crois que je deviens de plus en plus étrange, hein ?

Le roux ne dit rien, trop occupé à assimiler l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ses émotions échappaient à son contrôle sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, et ne semblaient pas prêts de se calmer. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans sa mémoire et constata plus ou moins les même faits qu'Allen, il se rappela de son impression de ne plus être tout à fait maître de lui-même en sa présence, mais aussi à quelle point cette présence lui faisait du bien.

Il rougit et plaça sa main devant sa son visage pour tenter de le dissimuler. Son comparse l'observait avec attention, alors il tourna la tête face au mur. La conclusion à laquelle il en était arrivé dépassait de loin les limites qu'il s'était imposé. Il n'avait pas le droit, si ?

L'exorciste, intrigué, s'était déplacé pour faire face à Lavi. En croisant son regard, la question n'eut soudain plus aucune importance. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir normalement en sa présence, mais au final n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Les yeux bleu-gris s'agrandirent quand il finit d'analyser la réaction de l'apprenti Bookman. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Allen avec un sourire radieux, et Lavi encore perdu. S'être privé d'émotions aussi longtemps pour en ressentir une aussi forte d'un coup, c'était un peu trop pour lui.

Brusquement, le plus jeune se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

-Tu te poses trop de questions, Lavi.

Il se laissa envelopper par la chaleur et fut pris de la même pulsion qui l'avait fait enlacer Allen quand il l'avait retenu. Oui, il se posait trop de questions. Il céda.

-C'est pas mieux quand tu te laisses aller ?

-… Je ne sais pas trop… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas désagréable.

Il restèrent enlacés encore un petit moment, comme pour confirmer que c'était réel, puis...

-Bon, maintenant je vais pouvoir mettre en pratique mon idée.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le fin mot de cette histoire.

Doucement, Allen s'éloigna un peu et passa ses mains derrière la tête de Lavi pour détacher le bandeau. Il venait de défaire le nœud, mais n'avait pas encore ôté le cache. Il lança un regard à l'œil émeraude, demandant une autorisation. Il obtint un hochement de tête positif, quoiqu'hésitant.

Dès que le bout de tissu fut à quelques centimètres, l'œil enfin libre s'ouvrit en une fraction de seconde et s'adapta à la luminosité heureusement faible. Allen réprima un frisson et se figea. Cela ne manqua pas d'alerter Lavi.

-Y a un problème ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu dans quel état il était après… enfin tu vois. Je savais juste qu'il fonctionnait encore…

Incapable de parler, son vis-à-vis ne fit que nier de la tête. Il finit par ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour rassurer Lavi.

-Ce n'est pas ça. A part quelques cicatrices autours, l'œil est intact. Il n'empêche tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte… C'est juste que déjà ton autre œil donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en nous, encore celui là, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et il y a autre chose.

Il approcha une main de l'œil.

-Quand tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose qui se développait dans ton œil, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Des dizaines de petites étoiles dorées étaient disposées dans le ciel émeraude. Quel dommage de masquer ça.

-C'est magnifique…

-Si tu le dis…

Pendant ce temps, ledit œil enregistrait de nouveau chaque détail, et puisque Allen était le plus proche… Autant dire qu'il était occupé à observer plutôt qu'à écouter…

C'est au moment où Allen reprit pleinement ses esprits qu'il prit vraiment conscience de qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile avec cet œil scrutateur.

-Allen ? Ça va ?

-Hein ? oui oui.

Enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être à ce moment précis.

-Tu sais, je capte ta moindre expression.

-… c'est pas si sympa que ça comme œil en fait, il peut devenir très vite gênant.

-C'est peu de le dire…

-Excuse-moi. M'enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, y a pas de problème.

Il reprit confiance. Il devait le faire pour Lavi. Et puis, ce n'était pas insurmontable non ? En fait, à part de la timidité et un peu de gêne, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. C'est donc brusquement qu'il s'approcha du roux pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela ne dura qu'une petite seconde. Seconde qui fut l'une des secondes les plus importantes de sa vie. Peut-être de leur vie. L'œil n'avait plus aucune importance. Il s'éloigna doucement, encore dans le souvenir du doux contact, avant de reculer un peu plus rapidement, rouge pivoine.

Il l'avait fait. Il ne le regrettait pas, mais il n'en était pas encore revenu. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul.

-A-Allen ? c'est… c'est l'idée que tu avais en tête ? C'est à ça que tu pensais ?

Incapable de parler, il hocha positivement la tête.

-Tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant ?

Négation.

-Allen…

Il le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est tellement… je ne sais pas… Et tu t'es décidé à franchir le pas juste pour m'aider ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas un souvenir suffisant…

-Crois-moi si. D'autant plus que ça a dû te coûter. Rassure-moi sur un point, bien que je me doute que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu ne t'es pas forcé juste pour m'aider ? Je veux dire, tu penses ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu n'es pas dégoûté ?

-Je le pense à la virgule près, et je ne regrette pas.

-Merci, vraiment Allen. C'est trop.

-Tu en avais besoin.

Lavi était à court de mots. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça. Etait-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ? de lui arriver ? Tout à coup il se sentit à sa place. Il se sentit bien, tranquille…heureux ?

Il finit par reprendre son caractère habituel, et s'approcha de nouveau d'Allen.

-Tu sais Allen, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta langue, j'ai une idée très intéressante qui vient de me passer par la tête.

-Quel genre d'idée ?

-Une qui devrait te plaire. Je suppose. Un léger prolongement de tout à l'heure.

-Oh…

-Je crois que tu as saisi. Encore une fois, c'est un léger prolongement, je ne dépasse pas le baiser. J'ai une autorisation ?

Le regard était si suppliant que le plus jeune ne pouvait refuser. Lui aurait-il refusé sinon d'ailleurs ? Il acquiesça, inquiet.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

-J'ai confiance. C'est juste que ben… c'est nouveau pour moi.

-Je comprends.

Doucement, le plus délicatement possible, leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Puis la langue de Lavi commença à titiller les lèvres d'Allen avant de s'immiscer dans sa bouche, le faisant frissonner. Le roux joua un petit moment avec sa langue le temps que son vis-à-vis s'habitue à ce contact inhabituel, tout en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Puis, grisé par des sentiments nouveaux, l'exorciste gagna en confiance. Il s'accrocha au cou de Lavi et se mit à participer lui aussi sans réfléchir. Le ballet dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun y lisant les émotions de l'autre.

-Alors, ça valait le coup de me faire confiance ?

-… Ai-je besoin de répondre à la question ?

-Non.

Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux sur le lit et Allen se blottit contre Lavi.

-Tu sais Allen, ce n'était pas mon premier baiser, mais c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment.

Gêné et encore peu habitué d'entendre ce genre de choses de la part de Lavi, Allen fut de nouveau dans l'incapacité de parler.

-J'ai l'impression que je te dois des excuses Allen.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi ce soir et je n'ai rien fait pour toi…

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Mieux ? Ah ça oui, même plus qu'avant !

-Dans ce cas ça me suffit.

-…mouais, je trouverai un moyen de me racheter plus tard. J'y tiens. Pour changer de sujet, pourrais-tu me rendre mon bandeau ?

-Ah ! J'avais oublié, tu veux que je le rattache ?

Il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait le bandeau dans la main, et par la même occasion que toute la scène venait d'être imprimée dans la mémoire de Lavi. Il chassa vite cette pensée avant quelle ne l'embarrasse trop.

-Je suis désolé de te l'avoir enlevé, mais je ne voyais rien d'autre à faire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu m'as demandé mon accord, et l'idée était plutôt bonne. Mais je préfère le garder, même si ce qu'il a enregistré ce soir était très intéressant.

-Lavi ! N'empêche c'est bête de masquer un chef d'œuvre pareil. C'est vraiment joli.

-C'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que cela pouvait être gênant ? Tu sais que je t'ai enregistré dans tes moindres détails ?

-… d'accord je le remets.

Lavi ferma son œil pour le sceller à nouveau, et juste avant de placer le cache, Allen déposa un baiser sur la paupière.

-C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Juste une envie. Un rappel pour que tu ne sois plus dans cette état l'année prochaine à la même date. Ton œil s'en souviendra.

-Tu en parles encore comme un être vivant.

-Il faut bien le remercier, sans lui, tu crois qu'on se serait un jour rendu compte de ce qu'on ressentait ? Je ne serais pas allé te voir, et on n'y serait encore. Même, tu n'aurais pas été apprenti et on ne se serait jamais vu ! Tu ne crois pas que tu peux l'excuser un peu ?

-…

-Maintenant que j'y pense, toi, avec ta formation de Bookman, tu aurais agi comme si de rien n'était, et de mon côté je ne te l'aurais probablement jamais dit. Déjà aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup hésité.

-Ben, d'un homme à un homme, c'est pas le plus simple. Surtout avec un cas comme moi.

-C'est surtout que tu avais l'air plus qu'hétéro. Dois-je te rappeler toutes ses jeunes filles qui partent en courant à ton arrivée ?

-Ah ça… tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es spécial que je préfère les hommes. Je saurais toujours sensible à une jolie fille.

-J'espère que tu ne me comptes pas dans le lot ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es mignon, mais de là à dire que tu es une fille, quand même pas. De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir…

Il s'approcha du visage d'Allen pour l'embrasser un instant.

-Ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est que je t'aime.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Presque. Mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Mais est-ce que toi tu en es sûr ?

-Comment ça ?

-En fin de compte, tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi, ni sur ce que je suis réellement. Tu es certain de ton choix ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Tu peux toujours changer d'avis mais je suis d'un naturel collant.

-Toi ou ''Lavi'' est collant ? Tu sais, cela fait parti de ce qui me plait chez toi. Je découvrirais qui tu es au fur et à mesure. Et je suis intimement persuadé que je ne regretterais pas.

-Si tu le dis, mais n'est-ce pas ''Lavi'' que tu aimes ?

-Il y a forcément une part de toi en Lavi. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi.

-On verra… Et si on profitait du peu de temps qu'il reste pour dormir un peu ?

-C'est une idée. Ça te dérange si je reste ici ? Je suis bien là.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils commençaient à s'assoupir quand Lavi eut un sursaut.

-Lavi ?

-Je viens de me dire que le Panda allait me tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, il finira forcément par apprendre ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, et là… c'est mon arrêt de mort.

-Il ne serait pas content que tu ailles mieux ?

-Si mais… ce ne sera rien comparé au nombre de règles enfreintes…

-…

-Tant pis, on verra plus tard. Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi. »

_Et c'est sur ce bon augure que se finit la nuit. Depuis, Lavi joue double rôle, entre celui qu'il doit jouer, et celui qu'il voudrait jouer. Allen tente de lui faire changer son point de vue aussi souvent que possible, non sans mal. Cette date est devenue une date importante pour le jeune couple et curieusement, Lavi est de moins en moins déprimé à cette date…_

_Bookman finira par le savoir, mais c'est une autre histoire… Pour le moment, laissons-les profiter du présent, et du peu de temps qu'il reste à Lavi avant d'être assassiné par ce sympathique Panda..._

** ~Fin.~**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop long j'espère ?

Personnellement c'est le texte que je préfère jusqu'à maintenant (parmi mes publications actuelles), même si j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

Lavi est un personnage que j'adore et j'aimerais bien qu'un jour on en sache plus sur lui mais j'ai bien peur que d'autres sujets plus importants n'empêchent cela. Dernièrement on était plutôt sur Kanda. Mais qui sait ? En attendant je fais ce que je veux de son passé et le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

Ah et pensez-vous que Bookman donne Bookmen au pluriel ? De plus les expressions de regard avec un borgne doivent-elles être modifiées ? Je me suis posée la question et je me demandais ce que vous auriez fait...

N'hésitez pas à "reviewer" si le coeur vous en dit, ça coûte pas plus cher je vous assure !

_ Affectueusement, Simlys._


End file.
